Summer heat (Village Hidden in the Leaf)
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed* Things are heating up in the Village hidden in the leaf as the residents try to find ways to cool down, some are finding it more fun to heat it up even more. Let me know at the end of the chapter what you would like to see in the next one. ( I don't own Naruto or any characters) Lemon / Smut
1. Heat Wave

It's been warm in the Leaf village since summer hit and the villagers are all trying to find ways to keep cool. The sun scorched in the sky as Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba sit inside The Ichiraku Ramen shop

"We need to find somewhere to go, it's hot today" Naruto announces to the group

"I heard there is a new thing that was just built near the Valley of the End, people called it a Water Park" Kiba spoke up

"What the hell is a, water park"? Neji protests

"Sounds like a drag"! Shikamaru interrupts

Naruto jumps out of his seat and throws his hands in the air.

"Water park, who cares it has two great words. Water and Park, you can't go wrong" He shouts in excitement

Mr Ichiraku waves his ladle in the air

"Naruto, sit down and don't holler so loud. You're going to scare off anyone walking by"

Naruto breaks out with a huge ear to ear grin and sits down in his chair.

"So what do you guys say, we should at least check it out huh" Naruto whispers

"Ramen is up, here you go fellas"

Mr. Ichiraku slides the ramen bowls in front of them, still steaming. The four shinobi grab their chop sticks and bow their heads in thanks.

"Lets eat" Naruto shouts

The boys dig into their food and scarf down their food without a word spoken between them. As they tilted their bowls chugging down their broth.

*crash*

The bowls slam down on the table top

"Ahhhhhhh" the boys cry out

Naruto again jumps to his feet

"Alright lets go to the Water-Park"

"Go get your swim wear and meet at the gate in 10 minutes" Neji orders the group

All four flash from sight as they set off to acquire their swim trunks.

 **-9 minutes later-**

Neji is leaning against the gate with a scowl on his face, and his back pack strapped tight.

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru walk to to the meeting spot laughing and skipping.

"Do you think anyone else knows about this place"? says Neji

"I have heard a few people talking about it over the last few weeks" Kiba replies

"OH MY GOD, STOP TALKING AND LETS GO"! Naruto shouts

The four take off through the woods and pick up their pace as they make the trip to The Valley of the End. The boys get to talking about their adventures that have transgressed over the last few years. Laughter can be heard drudging through the woods as the boys talk about the first Chunin Exams

"Anko was so freaking scary" Kiba laughed

All four burst out in laughter.

"She seriously freaks me out" Naruto chuckles

The four lose track of time as they talk and reminisce about past adventures. As they continue to talk and laugh they see a clearing ahead, the heads of Madara, and Hashirama. Naruto jumps in the air.

"We're here, but where is the Park"?

"What a drag, did we really come all the way out here for nothing"?

They all advance to the edge and look over, to their surprise they see a sign in the distance off into the woodline.

"Konoha Kahuna" Kiba announces to the group

"What"?

"The sign down there says Konoha Kahuna. I can also see a few wooden structures also" Kiba sounds excited

Naruto leaps off the fall and dives into the river down below. Kiba looks at the other two and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, no sense waiting"

Kiba jumps over the edge without hesitation. Shikamaru and Neji look frustrated as they feel obligated to join the others at the bottom.

"I guess we should go as well" Neji says

"Yes to make sure Naruto doesn't get into any trouble" Shikamaru says with a scowl

They jump from the ledge and join Naruto, and Kiba in the river below. They jump to the waters surface and take off in a dead sprint toward the sign still in the distance of the woods. The group of friends approach a small fenced area with a guard booth at the entrance.

"We would like to come in, how does this work"? Naruto questions the guard

"Well this is a ticket booth, and one ticket is 300 Ryo for a day in the park" The desk attendant responds

All four place their money on the counter and are handed a ticket. They each place the ticket in their packs and walk to the gate. As it opens they are amazed at the sight, large wooden scaffolding all over with U shaped tree's hollowed out to form a primitive slide and lined with plastic. Gorgeous women everywhere in skimpy swimwear can be seen in every direction.

"This looks amazing" Naruto screams

The others break into a smile at his reaction and the look of this amazing place that is a new sight to them all.

"Lets have some fun guys" Kiba shouts in excitement

They all place their clothes in their packs and run to a small pool of water where others are just wading in the water enjoying the cool temperature and relaxing atmosphere.

Naruto sees a group of four women that look like they are enjoying the relaxing park and decides that he should talk to them.

"Hi, how are you ladies doing today"? he smiles ear to ear

"We are trying to cool off, it's been so damn hot lately"!

"I'm Naruto, what are your names"?

"Yenna"

"Jiena"

"Lesha"

"Shea"

"What a coincidence, those are my favorite names. So beautiful"!

The four women giggle in a cute flirty manner at Naruto's corny antics. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino lay tanning on the edge of the pool and happen to look over at the sound of laughter. Hinata turns a bright shade of red at the sight of Naruto shirtless.

"Sakura, did you know Naruto would be here"?

"No, I didn't think many people knew about this place"

"That's what you get for thinking Sakura, of course the boys are going to find out" Ino adds

Sakura and Hinata sit up in their chairs and watch as Naruto flirts with the four gorgeous women in the water. He is now playfully splashing them. Sakura feels a swell of jealousy building up as she watches the women respond to his advances. Hinata still flushed red as she wished Naruto would send some advances her way.

"Why is he talking to those girls and not us"? Hinata inquires

"Well, do you see how they are dressed, their swimsuits barely cover anything. The small triangles over their breasts really accentuate their breasts"

"Yes I have noticed but I don't think I could ever wear something like that" Hinata says quietly and holds her hands up to her face to hide her cheeks

"Maybe we should show the guys that we look just as good as these hoochies" Ino speaks up

"Yeah, your right" Sakura agrees

"I don't know" Hinata whispers

All three are feeling some kind of way about Naruto's interaction with the other women. Hinata is jealous and feeling like she should step up her game in order to lure Naruto to approach her. Sakura doesn't like anyone getting the attention besides her and has mixed feeling regarding what she witnessed. Ino is solely interested in showing up the other two and showing that she is the sexiest of them all. The girls sneak off along the outskirts of the park as they head for the exit.. As the girls exit the park they can still hear Naruto shouting and just being well Naruto.

"I want to try everything this park has to offer! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu"!

Naruto makes 10 clones of himself

"Alright, our mission is to try everything in the park"

"Yeah" "Heck, yeah" "Uh huh" the clones respond

"GO"

The clones run in all directions as they head toward the attractions. One heads and starts up the ladder to the 40 foot slide and pushes off as he flies down the smooth surface feeling the wind in his face.

"Wooooooooo hooooooooo"

One just floats in the pool soaking in the rays. Another one was on top of a 25 foot diving board and set a starter bounce and set off as he tried for a showy set of back flips.

*Splat*

The park goes silent as this clone belly flops in the water and disappears

The time dwindles on as they enjoy the park, splashing and playing in the water. The sun is beginning to set as the park announces they are closing for the day.

"We hope to see everyone tomorrow, thank you for coming out" Shouts one of the park workers

Naruto and his friends grab their packs and sling them over their backs as they break into their full speed run back to the village. Arms back as they start jumping from tree to tree.

"That was amazing we have to come back soon" Naruto says playfully

"I agree" Kiba adds

"Fine" Neji replies

"Naruto seriously, don't be such a drag. I just want to lay in the shade and relax"

"See you guys tomorrow" Naruto shouts as he trails off toward his apartment

Naruto arrives at his door and pushes it open and throws his pack to the corner and grabs an instant ramen bowl from the pantry.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Alright much like my other stories I would love to hear your opinions on the story line**

 **Should Naruto:**

 **Get visited by Sakura? Hinata? Or Ino?**

 **Will their jealousy turn into Lust as they want the attention and yearn for companionship?**

 **Should the story progress a little more before we get into the FUCKING?**

 **Hit me with some suggestions or ideas you might have…..**


	2. Ino to the rescue

**Naruto will have clones and being able to tell if it's the real him or a clone will be identified by ***

 **Original Naruto Clone *Naruto Clone **Naruto**

 **If I get into more clones it might end up getting confusing and I will have to come up with another idea (any suggestions?)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto walks to his hot water heater and fills it up from the water faucet. He paces around the room as his ADHD attitude kicks in due to the boring wait. He walks over to his mirror and looks at himself and out of nowhere he gets a thought in his head. He wants to work on his Sexy Jutsu to make sure it's perfect next time he needs to use it.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto says as he signs

"Alright, you're going to judge my transformations" he lets the clone know

"Sounds like fun, let's do it" *Naruto replies

"Transform"

Naruto transforms into a perfect replica of Ino and strikes a provocative pose directed at his clone.

"So what do you think about this one? I've been trying to perfect it" he holds his hands behind his head to accentuate the breasts

"WOW" he belts out as his eyes seem to bulge out of their eyes

He walks to the bed ad lays down on his side, bending one leg to help stabilize himself and placing one hand behind his head.

"So have I captured her look " Naruto says

*Naruto can't even respond as he just stares intensely at the portrayal of Ino's killer body. Naruto lays there dumbfounded as his clone looks like it is broken.

"Holy shit, say something" he shouts

"You need to change back, I don't know how much longer I can control myself" *Natuto lets out

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Naruto bursts into an uncontrollable laughter

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Go check who it is" Naruto whispers

*Naruto walks to the door and cracks it open to see who is there as Ino kicks the door open. *Naruto bursts into a cloud of smoke due to the force of the door striking him. As Ino looks around the room she sees a transformation of herself sprawled out naked on Naruto's bed.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing Naruto"?

"It's not what it looks like Ino"

"You're still naked and you still look like me, you're not helping the situation"! she shouts

Naruto releases the transformation and in a cloud of smoke is returned to his appearance. He hops up to his feet, and immediately drops to his knees and puts his hand together as he begs forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Ino it's not what it seems"

"Well you didn't even get it right, my boobs are way bigger and my ass face is obviously more attractive"!

"That's what you are worried about here, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." He falls to the floor as he laughs

Naruto is rolling side to side laughing as he holds his stomach. Ino glares and scowls at Naruto because of the way he reacted to her.

"I have an idea Naruto, get up"!

"Why"?

"I didn't ask you a question, GET UP"!

"Ok, ok. I'm getting up"

Naruto slowly rolls to his side and pushes himself up to his feet. Ino still staring at him with a look of frustration.

"I'm going to show you what you messed up on, if you're going to transform into me you're going to get it right"!

Ino stomps over to the door and slams it closed and locks it before she turns around. She now has a devilish smile developing on her face.

"Ino? What has gotten into you"?

"Just stay put, keep your eyes open and make sure you pay attention"

Ino grabs her shirt and begins to unbutton it slowly as Naruto's eyes are glued to her as she unclasps the top button of her outfit.

"I see I have your attention now you little pervert. Maybe now you'll stop flirting with those other hoochies at the pool"

*Gulp*

"Yes, sure"

Ino continues to unbutton her blouse, as she unclasps the final button she holds it together with both hands and winks at Naruto.

"Should I continue"?

"Yes, please don't stop"!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ok"

She pulls her hands outward and reveals her massive breasts as Naruto's tongue fell from his mouth as his jaw damn near hit the floor. Ino had been hiding what had to be atleast 38DD's she was stacked. Naruto could feel his pants start to tighten. Ino looked pleased by his reaction and began to bounce up and down a little bit, then smashed them together.

"See, you had them too small in your transformation, and I don't appreciate that"!

"I… I… I….. I can…. I can see that…" Naruto stuttered

Ino smirked. She was pleased with her performance and wanted to see how far she could push him. She liked the attention she was getting. She hooked her fingers in the button in the middle of her skirt and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"You got something else wrong and we can't have that, so I'll have to show you the rest"

"S… S… S… Seriously"?

Ino unbuttoned her skirt and slid it to the ground. She was now standing infront of him in her Black lace G-String. She placed her right hand on her right hip and shifted her weight as she struck a seductive pose for him. Ino hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties as she bends over and slides them down to her feet.

"As you can see I shave my pussy clean, you had pubic hair all over when you transformed"

"Uhhh uhhhhh uhhhhhh uhhhh"

"Oh come on don't be all shy now"

"I did… I didn't know…. I…. I didn't know girls did that"!

Ino steps out from her garments that are lying on the ground still wearing her boots. She walks past Naruto and lays down on his bed and rolls over to her back and gets comfortable as she turns her head and looks at Naruto who's eyes look as if they are about to pop out.

"Get over here and get a good look, touch if it will help. But I want an exact replica if you are going to pose as me"

Naruto slowly walks to her on the bed and leans over her tight toned body. He places his hands on her thighs and softly rubs her and caresses her. She loves his soft hands on her bare thigh, she loves the feeling as she bites hard on her lower lip trying to hold in her pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm" a moan escapes her lips

Ino turns a soft reddish pink in her embarrassment. She also feels a warm liquid emerge from her pussy and trail down her lips. Naruto stands up and walks to the foot of the bed and places his hands on her feet as he places his knees on the bed and slides between her legs as his hands trail up her legs. He moves forward on his knees until he is between her thighs and his hands are running over her pelvic bone.

"Your skin is sooo soft, I can't duplicate that"!

Ino's eyes are rolled back in her head as she feels his hands exploring her sensitive areas. He sees her juices flowing from her mysterious folds as he becomes more adventurous he runs his right index finger down her pelvis and over her clit, parting her lips and feels the velvety smoothness of her drenched pussy.

"You're so slick down here"

Ino can't even respond as she is fighting to hold back her orgasm, as she is tightly biting her lower lip to hold in her moans. Naruto pushes his fingers into her depths as he wonders how deep it can go. He buries his index finger inside her as he feels her body respond and twitch.

"Uhhhhhhhh" she moans openly

Naruto knows he was the cause of this sound and he wants to hear more of that sweet sexy sound. Naruto removes his finger and replaces it with his index and middle finger. He works his fingers in and out of her pussy slowly as he wants to know what makes her tick, or squirm.

"Oh God….. Uhhhhhh….. Narutooo….." She pants between breaths

Naruto continues to work in and out as his other hand explores her body trying to find more areas that would make her moan. He starts at her stomach and works his way down and feels her body flinch as he was just above her clit. He wasn't sure where to stop so he just made small circles in the area.

"OH MY GOD"

She thrusted her hips violently as he grazed over her swollen clit. Ino started shaking as her first orgasm shook her body and she quivered.

"That was amazing Naruto"

He stopped in his tracks and sat between her legs grinning from ear to ear

"Well I'm glad you liked it Ino"

Naruto had never been this confused and horny in his life. His pants felt tight as he wondered if this was going to end or if she would be interested in playing some more.

"Ino, can we play some more. This is amazing"!

"Take your clothes off, NOW"

Naruto started taking his jacket off and tosses it to the side. Ino sat up and was directly in front of Naruto and she reached for his pants and swiftly un buttoned them and pulled them down with his underwear.

"I said take them off, hurry up"!

She tugged and got his pants down to his knees as he struggled to get them off the rest of the way. Ino grabbed him in a strong embrace and flips him over on his back and she is on top of him.

"This must be your first time, just lay back and enjoy it Naruto"

She rips his pants off and tosses them to the floor as Naruto removes his shirt and drops it off the edge of the bed. His cock is standing at full attention as Ino stares in shock. His cock is huge, it must be the nine tails in him. He has to be atleast 9 ½" long and almost as thick as her wrist.

"Wow Naruto that's pretty big"

She grabs the massive cock with both hands and looks intently as she examines it.

"Mmmmmmmm yes" Naruto moans

She hovers her mouth over his member as she lets all her saliva drip onto him. Her hands start pumping up and down on him

"How did I not notice you were this big before"?

Her strokes quicken as she hears his breathing get deeper and heavier.

"It feels like I'm about to explode, Ino what the heck is happening"?

"Oh don't worry, it's going to get way better"

Ino completely stops, leans down and licks the head softly

"Ohhhh god INO don't stop" Naruto shouts

Hinata froze as she was passing by Naruto's apartment. What did I just hear? Is Ino in his room? She jumped up to the balcony and couldn't see through but kept listening intently.

"Ino seriously It feels like I'm going to explode, don't stop"!

"Just wait, you're going to love this next part"

Ino jumps forward and straddles his hips as she braces herself up with her hands on his chest.

"You're never going to forget this Naruto"

Hinata pushes her ear to the window and flushes red as she hears the exchange in the room. Naruto braced himself as Ino started shuffling her hips over his throbbing cock. Ino wanted to make him beg for it.

"Naruto what do you want to do now"?

"I you to put my penis inside you"!

"huh" Hinata gasped

Ino knew she heard Hinata and was instantly excited knowing that she was near, and could either see or hear.

"So, Naruto you want to fuck me huh"?

"YES"!

Hinata felt a stirring inside her that she had never felt before. She wanted to kill Ino and claim Naruto for herself. Ino lowered herself onto Narutos swollen cock.

"Oh god, Naruto…. You're HUGE….."

"Ino this is amazing….. It's sooo tight"

"Mmmmm MMMMMMMMMMM" Ino moans loudly

Hinata squirms as she feels herself getting damp. Ino gets into a rhythm as she rocks her hips. The bed begins to squeak as she works on top of Naruto.

"OH MY GOD INO….. I'M GOING TO EXPLODE….. I'M SERIOUS….."

"Naruto…. I'm going… to cumm….. Too… "! She says between heavy pants

"Uhhhh Ummmmmm Uhhhhhhhhh, GODDD"

Naruto grabs her hips tightly and squeezes her

"oh god it's coming"

"I'm cumming too"

"YES"! Naruto screams

"FUCK"! Ino shouts

Hinata is squeezing her boobs and imagining she was being taken by Naruto.

"Naruto" Hinata whispers

Naruto feels his first orgasm as he starts to spasm and his hips thrust on their own. Ino starts shaking and loses control of her legs as she collapses on Narutos chest. Naruto feels his cum shooting into Ino's depths as she shakes on top of him.

"God damn Naruto, you are amazing" she says loud enough for Hinata to hear

"Can we do this again sometime" He says still panting and breathing heavy

"Maybe"!? she says mysteriously

"Ino, please"! he whispers

Ino lifts off of him and opens the flood gate as his cum flows from her pussy.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **This is going to be the end of the chapter**

 **Will Naruto:**

 **Convince Ino to stay the night and play some more?**

 **Shower off and head to bed leaving Hinata stewing outside the window, maybe sneaking in after he's asleep and does some sleep play….**

 **Maybe Sakura comes by as Ino is leaving and finds** her panties on the floor and forces herself on him in a fit of jealousy…

Do you guys have any fun ideas for Naruto?


	3. Naruto's fun time

Ino lifts off of Naruto and locks him in a deep french kiss, the two explore eachothers mouths in the heat of the moment as their hands begin to roam over the others body. Ino backs away suddenly.

"Naruto, can I stay the night with you"?

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't your dad be worried if you don't come home"?

"Ha ha ha ha, I told him I was staying the night at Hinata's house"!

Naruto's mouth stretched wide across his face as the largest smile struck him. Ino felt a burning inside her at his expression.

"I take that as a yes"? Ino cooed

She traced her finger across his neck and made a path down to his navel.

"So, Naruto do you want me to stay"?

"YES"! he shouts

Hinata clenches her fists hearing this exchange. Ino sits straight up and stretches her arms and *Accidently* makes a small opening in the curtain. Hinata see's the bit of light and looks through the opening as she sees Ino straddling Naruto and their bodies are sweaty and flushed red. She can't explain it but the sight is almost too much to bear, she is so conflicted with ½ of her boiling mad and wanting to strangle Ino and the other ½ burning hot and aroused.

"Naruto, do you have any fantasies"?

"I don't really know what you mean"

Ino places her hands under her boobs and lifts them up as she alternates and licks each nipple for a few seconds.

"Use your imagination; is there anything you have ever wished you could do with any girl"?

"HELL YEAH there is"

Naruto sits up in the bed and crosses his legs placing his hands on his knees. Ino now intrigued at Naruto's posture she knows he is about to delve deep into a fucked up fantasy. Ino backs away and sits with her legs crossed and puts her fists under her chin as she listens intently.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing… I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone" Naruto turns bright red

"Oh Naruto, come on you can tell me"! She insists

Ino leans in and kisses him softly and passionately, and licks her lips as she backs away and puts her fists back on her chin.

"TELL ME"!

"Well I have always had a thought of making 3 clones and taking a woman in every hole at the same time"

"Really? YESSSSS! Who would you like to do that with"?

"Well I have imagined doing it with Sakura a lot, and one time I even thought about doing it to Hinata, and now I want to do it to you"!

"OK, lets do it" Ino says with a cheery voice

Hinata is furious now and wants to burst into the room and smack Ino across the room and take Naruto for herself. But she is still stuck peering through the small opening. Ino looks over and winks at Hinata.

"Naruto, make some clones and lets have some fun. We have all night to get into some more fantasies"

"UGH" Hinata grunts

She quickly covers her mouth as she is scared that she will be discovered. Ino is getting turned on even more knowing that they are being watched and Hinata's little crush on Naruto was a bonus.

"Come on Naruto go grab some cooking oil we're gonna need some lube"

Naruto jumps and runs to the kitchen and flings the cabinets open to grab a small jug of canola oil.

"Will this work" He holds the jug up in the air

"YES, now hurry up and get your ass over here"

Naruto runs back to the bed and sets the cooking oil on the night stand.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu" Naruto shouts

Naruto produces 2 clones, the three Naruto's look at Ino's sexy naked body like she is a huge bowl of Ramen.

"Alright we've always wanted to do this, so lets give it all we've got" Naruto says to the clones

"I call the mouth" *Naruto yells

"I get front" Naruto calls out quickly

"Looks like I get the back" **Naruto smirks

Ino is struck with lust seeing the three eyeing her up and down and knowing what is in store for her. She sprawls out on the bed laying on her back and putting both hands behind her head

"Come and get me boys"!

Hinata's eyes got wide as she watched the 3 Narutos approaching that slut Ino. Her underwear felt cold as the wind cooled her wet panties. She squirms around as her juices start dripping from her panties and running down her leg.

"Transform" Ino shouts as she signs

Ino changed her appearance and as the smoke clears she has turned into an exact copy of Hinata.

"Oh my GOD, YESSSSS" all three Narutos shout in unison

Hinata's jaw drops as she sees a perfect double of herself, Ino has seen her naked multiple times and was able to duplicate every detail. Hinata watched even more intently as she was now a part of the fun in a sick twisted way.

"Naruto, um I'm ready for you. If you want" Ino even talks shyly like Hinata

Naruto pounces on her and locks his lips on hers kissing her deeply. His tongue is now darting and sloshing back and forth inside her mouth as she is doing the same. They both fight intently as their tongues are the tools they are battling with. Naruto wraps his hands around her body and firmly grabs each of her butt cheeks and massages them firmly and squeezes them. **Naruto approaches them and kneels down behind her and takes advantage of her exposed ass. He licks circles around her asshole and feels her flinch and squirm as he completes each full circle. *Naruto crawls up and spreads her legs wider as he works between Naruto and Ino to gain access to her pussy. He darts his tongue in her waiting hole as she flexes her stomach and clenches her lower body.

"Mmnmmm.. You Mmmmmmm….. Three .. Are….. Mmmmmmmm….. Amazing…" She says while staying locked to Narutos lips

Naruto doesn't respond verbally but grabs her ass harder and pulls in to a deeper kiss. But suddenly steps back.

"It's time" Naruto announces

He grabs Ino/Hinata by her arms and removes her from the clone sandwich and points to the bed

"**Naruto get on the bed, *Naruto once we are both in position your up" He orders the clones

**Naruto springs to the bed and lays on his back ready for her to mount him. Naruto releases her arms and pushes her back in the direction of the bed. Naruto grabs the cooking oil and opens the cap, he pours a large amount on **Naurto's cock then pours a bit in his hand and swipes it along her ass and slides 2 fingers inside to ensure it's ready for the coming assault.

"Come on Ino get up there" Naruto orders

"Ummmmm Naruto, can you please call me Hinata"! Ino whispers softly

"Hinata get your ass up there, NOW" He demands

Hinata shudders at the order and she knows she wants to be the one in the room, but can't muster the courage to do it herself. This is allowing her to live this fantasy without having to do anything. Ino mounts the bed and mounts **Naruto in a reverse cowgirl position as she grabs his cock and places it at the entrance to her ass.

"**Naruto slowly at first, Ummmm you are pretty big and I've only done this once" she coos

**Naruto grabs her hips and subtly applies pressure to her ass and feels her clenching and relaxing every few seconds. His cock slowly inching in as her body accepted the pressure she felt the head slide in.

"UGGGHhhhhhh" she moans

**Naruto grabs her hips tightly and puts more pressure on her body as she clenches tightly and tries to control her weight on top of him. She quickly loses her footing and her ass is impaled by **Narutos raging erection.

"Fuuucccckkkkkkk, **Naruto that was too sudden, please go slow"

Not paying any attention to what was said and only thinking of sex, He pushes her hips up and lets her body fall back on him as she clenches tightly and increases the pressure on his cock.

"Oh my god…. Hinata… YESSSSSSS" ** Naruto belts out

Hinata couldn't ask for more at this moment, he was moaning her name and it wasn't a dream.

"Naruto… Ohhh….. My… GOD…. Ummmmmmm…. Don't stop…" She says between pants

Naruto pushes down on her to the point that her ass is completely filled and holds her there. He guides his cock and slaps it against her clit.

*SLAP*

*SLAP*

"Tell me you want my cock Hinata"! Naruto demands as he is now rubbing his erection across her clit

"Ummm Naruto, I want your COCK"! Ino says bursting with lust

Hinata slides one hand in front of her panties and the other down the back and starts rubbing her pussy and ass as she imagines she is being assaulted. Naruto slides his cock down her opening as he watches her lips part as he applies pressure.

"Oh god, Naruto don't hold back come on" Ino struggles to push her body down

Naruto thrusts inside with all his might and feels a change in the tightness. Ino's eyes roll back in her head as her head flies back.

"Ughhhhh, FUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK" Ino screams

Ino's body starts shivering and convulsing wildly as her first orgasm rakes through her body due to the intense pleasure. Naruto grabs her by her throat and pulls her face close to his.

"This hasn't even started, get ahold of yourself and be ready for plenty more" he says with a smile she has never seen before

"Uggggg Yes. You're right Uggggg" she struggles to talk with his hand still firmly on her throat

Naruto and **Narto thrust in exact opposite succession as one is sliding out the other thrusts in.

"She is loving it, her legs won't stop quivering" **Naruto says to the others

"Ughhh… Ughhhh…."

Naruto increases the pace as he feels her body tense up again. *Naruto jumps to the bed and grabs her head.

"Open your mouth Hinata" he orders

Ino quickly complies as she opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out. *Naruto wastes no time as he buries his cock in her throat.

"Uhhhhhhh" Ino gasps as her eyes widen and she feels tears build up in her eyes

Naruto increases the pace once more and thrusts inside her pussy as **Naruto thrusted his hips up and felt her ass clenching and tightening around his cock.

"I'm about to cum" Naruto says

"Ugh… Ughh.. Ughhhhhh… " Ino gags as her throat is being assaulted

The three can tell as her body tenses up and her eyes start roling in her head that she is about at her limits. All three thrust with all their might and hold themselves deep in her body. They all start twitching, with short thrusts.

"Ohhhh fuck, Hinata…. Yesss you are amazing" Naruto cried as he shot his thick cum inside her womb

"Ughhhh God damn, Hinata I love you"! ** Naruto shouts as he feels his cock spit ropes of cum in her ass

"SHIT, Look at me Hinata"! *Naruto locks eyes with Ino as he fills her throat with his warm seed

Ino's eyes are rolled back in her head with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her body is shaking and wiggling in a spastic manor. All her muscles tense up as she has another orgasm as she feels every opening gushing with Naruto's hot cum. *Naruto pulls out so she doesn't pass out

*Cough*

"Naru… Naruuuu….. Naruto…. I…. I…. I….. Ugh" Ino's eyes close and she collapses on **Narto's chest

"Must have been too intense for her boys" Naruto laughs

Naruto starts a hand sign and releases his clones. Ino falls to the bed as Naruto watches the cum gush from her abused holes.

Hinata leaps from the window and runs home, tears streaming down her face

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **What is in store for Naruto now?**

 **Maybe Hinata has found an opening, she can pretend to be Ino and use the transformation jutsu just like Ino.**

 **Or is Sakura going to be introduced into the fun?**

 **Do any of you have any ways to tie the other girls in?**

 **Review or PM me your Ideas, trust me I can crank out stories quick when I have ideas in the reviews. It helps my writing process**


	4. Betrayal and Scheming

**********************SAKURA's POINT OF VIEW************************************

Hinata is in a dead sprint through the streets hands wiping the tears streaming down her face. She rounds a corner and runs directly into Sakura knocking both of them to the ground.

"Ouch" Sakura blurts out (CHAAAA WHO THE HELL KNOCKED ME DOWN CHAAAAA)

"Oh… Uhmm….. I'm so sorry" Hinata whimpered softly between sniffles

"Are you ok"?

*Sniff*

"I'll be ok" Hinata said as she looked down at the ground

"Did somebody hurt you"? Sakura inquired

Hinata turned her head away as she turned bright red. Her hands rose to her face as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Hinata, you can talk to me please" Sakura pleads with her

Hinata rushes past Sakura and ran down the road quickly. Sakura just watched as Hinata sprinted off.

"What in the world could have happened to upset her that much, I bet Naruto has something to do with this" She rambles to herself

Sakura now determined to find out what is going on walks toward Naruto's place. She developed a scowl on her face as she began to imagine what horrible thing Naruto could have done to cause Hinata to react this way. She drifted off into her head and in no time she was standing outside his dwelling.

"Hmmmm, the light is still on so he must be awake"

Sakura walks up the stairs and approaches the door. She pulls he hand back as she prepared to knock on the door.

"Ino, you know you don't have to leave" Naruto said behind the door

Sakura froze in place

"I know, but I need to let you get some rest and build your strength" Ino chuckled

"I don't need to rest, I am ready to go again right now" he pleaded

"Don't press your luck Naruto, maybe next time I'll transform into Sakura"!

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, could they really be? Are they talking about? SEX?

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you Ino, I wish we started doing this years ago" Naruto said happily

"I could tell that you really enjoyed my Hinata form, now get some rest and I will see you tomorrow" Ino's voice was louder as she made her way to the door

Sakura had to get out of there fast, she lept up the side of the building and onto the roof in an instant. She peered over the edge and watched Ino leave. Ino was still adjusting her clothes on the way out the door.

"What a slut, does she have no shame" Sakura mumbled to herself ( CHAAA WHAT A DIRTY SLUT )

Ino pranced off into the distance as if she was walking on a cloud. Sakura started putting the pieces together in her head. Maybe Hinata stumbled across them and witnessed Ino pretending to be her, everyone knows she is head over heels for Naruto.

"That BITCH"! Sakura said out loud

Sakura leapt from roof top to roof top, her anger was at an all time high. Her mind was going dark as she imagined Hinata's pain if this was why she was crying. Sakura was on the ledge outside Hinata's room and she could hear Hinata frantically crying.

"Ino, how could you"?

"You know how I feel about Naruto, I will never forgive you"!

Sakura knew she should make her presence known. So she knocked softly on the window.

"Hinata can I talk to you"?

"Sakura, I already told you. I don't want to talk about it"! she shouted

Sakura would not be dissuaded from speaking to Hinata

"Listen, I know why you are upset. I saw it too, I know what Ino did to you"! she said softly through the window

Hinata lifted her head off her pillow and looked over at the window. Her eyes were bright red and her cheeks were soaked.

"She had intercourse with Naruto" Hinata belted out

"Hinata please calm down" Sakura reached out and opened the window

She stepped through the window opening and embraced Hinata in a friendly embrace.

"I know, she is a dirty tramp" Sakura whispered in her ear

"How could she do that, she always said that she wasn't interested in him"! Hinata said into Sakura's chest

"She is EVIL"! Sakura said as she combed her fingers through Hinata's hair

Hinata just wept in her arms for a few more minutes as Sakura held and stroked her hair.

"Shhhhhh"

"It's going to be ok"

Hinata finally pulled herself back together as she backed away from Sakura's grasp.

"Thank you Sakura, you are a true friend" Hinata smiled, her cheeks still red and eyes glazed

"Don't worry we're going to come up with a plan to get back at her"! Sakura smirked

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I should just forget about Naruto, he doesn't even notice me" Hinata whimpered

Sakura planted one foot on the ground and stepped her other up on the edge of Hinata's bed. She clenched her fist and gave a strong pose.

"Leave that to me Hinata, I'll talk to you tomorrow"! Sakura said in an ominous tone

Hinata was happy to hear that Sakura was willing to help her and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you Sakura"! Hinata said quietly

"Don't mention it". Sakura shot back as she winked

Sakura climbed back through the window and headed back home for a night of scheming.

**********************************NARUTO's POINT OF VIEW****************************

"Ino, you know you don't have to leave" Naruto pleaded

Ino was picking up her shirt off the floor, purposely bending over giving Naruto a perfect view of her ass and pussy.

"I know, but I need to let you get some rest and build your strength" Ino chuckled

She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head while pushing her arms through the sleeves. She bent over once again to pick up her skirt.

"I don't need to rest, I am ready to go again right now" he pleaded

She looked over at him as she slid the skirt put her slender legs, and shifted her hips side to side as she pulled it over her hips.

"Don't press your luck Naruto, maybe next time I'll transform into Sakura"! she winked and gave a smirk

She noticed Naruto's cock shot straight up, Ino was impressed at his stamina. She knew she was really the one who needed the rest because she couldn't handle anymore.

"I really enjoyed hanging out with you Ino, I wish we started doing this years ago" Naruto said happily

"I could tell that you really enjoyed my Hinata form, now get some rest and I will see you tomorrow"

Ino was walking to the door and swaying her hips almost like she was flaunting her ass. She stepped into her sandals and opened the door. She brought her hand up and blew him a kiss before she exited the doorway. Naruto just sat there in amazement, she had awoken something keep within him. The door closed and he threw himself back onto the bed.

"HOLY SHIT, This has been the most amazing few days" He said to himself

He ran his hands through his hair as his internal temperature began to rise. He sprung to his feet and stretched his arms over his head.

"Ahhhh I know what I need…. RAMEN"! He smiled

Wasting no time he grabbed his clothes and dressed wildly. All that could be seen was a cloud of dust as he sprinted from his room toward Iciraku Ramen. He slid to a stop outside the ramen shop.

"OH YEAH, time to eat"! he shouted in an over animated manner

"Oh just come inside Naruto" Iciraku yelled from inside

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, how did you know it was me"? Naruto chuckled

Mr Ichiraku tilted his head to the side and gave Naruto a baffled look. Then straightened himself out and was back to business as usual.

"What can I get for you"?

"Surprise me"!

"You got it, just have a seat" Mr Ichiraku smiled

Naruto couldn't get enough of the smell.

"Ayame"!

"Yes father".

"I have to run a delivery to the Hokage, please serve Naruto".

Ayame emerged from the back of the shop and grabbed a bowl and started preparing a large bowl of ramen. Naruto's eyes were glued to the food being prepared in front of him.

"Order up" she smiled

"Thank you" he smiled back

Ayame untied her hair and came around the counter. Naruto snatched his chopsticks and dug into the large bowl devouring it in record time. She watched in amazement, his style of eating was always fascinating to her.

"Naruto you are practically glowing, there is something about you that is different". Ayame said with a smile

"Well I think that I have grown up a lot lately" His face turned red

Ayame noticed his red face and slid her chair next to his and placed her hand on his knee.

"I know that you are growing up Naruto, you have become a fascinating young man" she smiled as her hand squeezed his leg a little

Naruto could not help his body's reaction as he tried to hide his erection with his hand. He saw Ayame's eyes gaze down at his crotch, this only increased his feelings.

"Ayame, you shouldn't touch my leg like that" Naruto warned

Her hand slid higher on his thigh.

"You mean I shouldn't do this"? she teased

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose as the lust was taking over his body. Ayame did not let up at all she kept inching her hand up his thigh and squeezing just a little.

"Should I stop"? she cooed

"No"! he replied quickly

She reached out with her free hand and used her pointer finger to guide his chin so he was facing her. She leaned in and kissed him softly as she squeezed his inner thigh aggressively. She pulled back from the kiss and bit her lower lip in a seductive manner.

"Ayame, I have always had thoughts about you. You were always so sweet to me and never treated me like an outcast" He confessed to her

Ayame blushed instantly after hearing his words. She pulled back from him and stood up.

"Head home Naruto, I will be by shortly. Father should be back any minute" she said quietly

"I'll see you soon" he sprouted an ear to ear smile

"See you soon Naruto" she smiled back then blew him a kiss

Naruto hopped up from his seat and put his hands in his pocket to readjust his hard-on. He quickly made his way out of the shop and made his way up to his room. His mind was racing again, what does Ayame have going on in her mind?

"Is there something about me that is causing the girls to act like this"? he wondered

He took off his jacket and pants but left on his underwear. He laid down on the bed sprawling out on his side propped up on his elbow and his eyes glued to the door.

-8 min later-

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"COME IN"! Naruto said in excitement

The door crept open slowly

SOOOOO…

Who should be the one to walk in?

Did Sakura decide to stop by before she went home?

Did Hinata work up the nerve to go talk to Naruto?

Did Ayame get her dad's permission to leave the shop for the night?

Or is it someone else completely unexpected (Naruto is already horny and whoever it is could find themselves being caught in his lust)


	5. Ayame's secret

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

The door rattled as the sound echoed throughout the tiny room. Naruto jumped up in excitement grinning from ear to ear. He reached out his hand and grabbed the door knob. Just as he turned the knob the door flung open.

*SMASH*

The door struck Naruto in the face sending him flying back. The room went dark as he heard female voices.

*Inaudible female voices* *Giggles*

******************************** a few minutes earlier ******************************

-Ayame's point of view-

"I'm back" Mr Ichiraku announced

"I cleaned the kitchen and the counter, is there anything else that you need me to do"? She asked

She had a look in her eye that told her father that she was done for the day. He winked at her with a small smirk.

"I have it from here princess, head home and I'll be home after close up".

"Oh thank you daddy, I'll see you at home. I need to stop by and talk to a friend, would it be ok to stay at her house"? She gave a pouty face and a sweet grin

"You know I can't say no to you sweetheart, be safe and I'll see you tomorrow for opening".

Ayame left the shop and began to skip on her way to Naruto's place. She was at the alley just before his apartment and she saw Sakura and Hinata walking down the street whispering. Their eyes were glued to Naruto's window.

"Hey you two"! Ayame said loudly

"Ayame, hey what are you doing around here"? Sakura inquired

"I was going to stop by and say hi to Naruto. Where are you two headed"? she quickly shot back

"Oh, uhhh we were going to check on Naruto and see if he is doing ok" Hinata whispered

"You look like you have other intentions in mind Hinata"! Ayame smiles

Hinata's face turns a bright shade of red as a hot flash rolls through her body. Ayame immediately noticed the discoloration of her cheeks and the way she quickly looked at the ground. Sakura tried to intervene and distract her.

"Oh you know Hinata she just worries about Naruto a little too much". Sakura interjected

Ayame placed her hands on her hips and stepped forward with her right foot toward the two young girls. She lifted her eyebrow.

"You two look like you are in for something a little more than checking on Naruto".

"Ummm….. Well what do you mean by that"? Sakura says in a shaky voice

Ayame cracked a devilish smile and squinted her eyes

"Well with the color of your cheeks and how heavy you are breathing. I am betting that you are hoping for a chance encounter young lady, and you Sakura you have a bit of a twinkle in your eye. You two had your eyes glued to Naruto's window until I said hi" Ayame explained

Hinata kept her eyes on the ground and Sakura brought her hand up and formed a fist.

"Uhhhh… No that's… No way… Not at all…. " Sakura stammered

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you girls are at that age of exploration and experimentation. You two have lust in your eyes and it's making your intentions very obvious". Ayame broke out in a huge grin

Ayame places her left hand under Hinata's chin and her right hand under Sakura's. She turns their heads toward her.

"I'm going to teach you girls some stuff, you should come with me". Ayame whispers to them

Ayame let the girls go and proceeded to Naruto's door. Sakura and Hinata share a glance with one another and the curiosity was so intense that the short glance reassured them that they should follow.

"Let's go"! Sakura said

"Um Hm" Hinata responded

They turned and caught up to Ayame as she arrived at the door.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Sakura couldn't wait any longer, just as the knob squeaked as it turned.

"CHAAAAA This is taking too long"! Inner Sakura riled

Sakura kicked the door in with relative ease. The three looked in the room and saw Naruto sprawled on the floor nose bloodied from the door.

"This worked out fairly well, this gives me time. I have an idea". Ayame said maniacally

"What do you have in mind" Sakura asked

"You two take him to the bed" Ayame replied

Ayame closed the door and locked it, she turned around with a snap.

"Come join me girls we have to talk real quick" Ayame waves them to join her at the table

They all sit down and whisper amongst themselves as Ayame lays out her plan.

"You are brilliant Ayame, oh my god" Sakura blurted out

"Let's get this started ladies, tonight is going to be a night to remember" Ayame rubbed her hands together

Sakura and Hinata laid down on the ground as instructed. Ayame filled a cup with water, she made her way to the bed.

"Naruto"! She whispered in his ear

She dipped her fingers in the water and flicked it in his face.

"Time to get up Naruto"

She flicked more water in his face. Naruto rocked his head back and forth

"Ughhh"

"There's my boy, time to get up"

"Ouch, my face is killing me-. What happened"? He said groggily

Ayame ran her hand through his hair and drew back the blindfold.

"Are you ready to have a little bit of fun"? She smiled

His boxers begin to tent up at the thought of all the possibilities. His mind went through every dirty thought that he ever had.

"Yes, I am"!

Ayame put her hand on his head and held him down as she got up from the bed. She walked to the foot of the bed and removed her clothes.

"Stay put, I have a surprise for you sweetie". She said softly

Ayame put her hands above her head and showed off her perky tight body, allowing Sakura and Hinata to see every detail. The two girls remove their clothes un noticed by Naruto, considering what he had to look at.

"I learned a few things Naruto watch closely"

Ayame began to use a familiar series of hand signs, this peeked Naruto's interest as he watched with full concentration. His eyes almost seemed to bulge out of his head.

"Multi.. Shadow Clone Jutsu"! Ayame said with great excitement

Two clouds of smoke appeared and there were now three Ayames. Naruto pushed himself from the bed and was standing on his bed with his knees bent and his arms flexed behind him. He was wide eyed and mouth flung open as drool began to form at the edges of his lips.

"But… BUT…. BUT…. HOW"?! He said with confusion

"Something I picked up, I do live in the Hidden Leaf afterall". She winked

"I have become pretty skilled in the last few years, I practice in secret". Sakura said

"You didn't think I just serve ramen to all of you without learning some tricks". Hinata said

Naruto gazed at the three women and his eyes worked over every inch of all three women. The far left and far right Ayame brought their hand together and began to sign.

"Transform" They shouted in unison

Another cloud of smoke appeared and as it cleared he saw Sakura and Hinata in their place. Naruto started jumping up and down on his bed. Ayame looked at the two and shot them both a subtle wink.

"I've heard you talking at the ramen stand for years, I picked up on what you like. So I have been cooking this up for a while now and it is finally time to show you how much you mean to me". Ayame smiled

Hinata and Sakura were posing and showing off their bodies for Naruto, they had no reservations because he would never know that they were not clones. They were free to act on any wild impulse they wanted during this little endeavor.

"You know you have thought about it, you have always protected me on our missions". Sakura cooed

"You know I have always loved you, I know you have feelings for me too". Hinata whimpered in her usual tone

Naruto was ecstatic at the situation and was beside himself with joy. He threw his boxers down to his feet and kicked them across the room. All three girls browsed over his body and checked out every inch. Hinata could not help herself and her cheeks turned tomato red, and blood shot from her nose. Sakura was amazed at how chiseled he had become. Ayame looked straight down at his cock and knew exactly what she was after.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, your impression of Hinata is spot on" He laughed

He jumped form the bed and went to her, his hands wend straight for her breasts. He softly squeezed them, he lowered his head and softly licked her nipples. Hinata's legs quivered and she reached around him and strongly gripped his hair.

"Naruto, how do you want me"? She let out in a shaky voice

"Wow Naruto, straight to Hinata"? Sakura teased

"There is something about her, I can't quite put my finger on it" He replied as he continued to kneed her breasts

"Finger? Looks like you have two hands on it to me"! Ayame chuckled

Hinata reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock. Her hesitant grasp excited him, as he put his hands on her shoulders. He forced her down to her knees. She willingly dropped down and was now face to face with his raging erection.

"What are you waiting for, don't just stare"! He ordered

Hinata opened her mouth as wide as she could, the drool was seeping from her bottom lip as she thrusted her head forward. She buried her head into his groin, her eyes began to water and her throat flexed as she gagged. Sakura and Ayame couldn't just stand by and wait for their turn. They climbed on the bed together and began to kiss deeply. Naruto grabbed a handful of Hinata's hair as he enjoyed the feeling of her throat. He turned over and watched Ayame and Sakura kissing and running their hands up and down eachothers bodies.

"Keep up the good work you two, I am going to have a little fun with her first"

He increased his grip on her hair, he rocked and pumped his cock in her throat. Hinata loved the feeling of her mouth, it was like a drug. His body began to tense up and his hips flexed. He quickly pushed her head away. Her face was covered in tears and her chin had ropes of drool and saliva hanging off.

"But… WHY"? Hinata asked

"I have bigger plans for you" he smiled

Naruto did a quick hand sign.

"transform"

As the smoke cleared she noticed that his cock was noticeable longer and quite a bit more girth. Her eyes gleamed as she waited for her next bit of fun.

"Bend over the bed and hold your cheeks open, I want a full view of your goodies" Naruto spoke commandingly

Hinata loved hearing Naruto ordering her around, she jumped up and did as she was told. She laid down on the bed and reached her hands down her sides. Her hands slid over her plump ass as she grasped her butt cheeks and spread them wide. Her asshole was clenching as her level of embarrassment went through the roof.

"What nowwwwwwwww"!

Naruto stretched his tongue out and went straight for her ass.

"Ughhhhh…. mmmmm….. Mmmmmmmm….." she moaned

Naruto licked frantically at her asshole and saw her hands gripping her cheeks tighter and tighter. She was loving this new sensation. He reached under her and used his thumb to rub her clit in a circle. She was writhing and her feet lifted off the ground as she wiggled.

"Oh… GODDDD… YESSSSS….. NARUTOOOOOOOOO"! she muttered between gasps for air

Naruto did not let up as he lapped at her tiny asshole, and worked her clit. She was leaking a large string of juices down her thighs. He pulled his head away for a minute.

"Get ready for it" he warned

"For whaaa…."! Was all she could get out

Naruto swiped his thumb through her juices and slid his thumb swiftly into her ass. He turned his head sideways and stuck his tongue inside her pussy as he continued to rub her clit. Hinata's body responded like a tidal wave hit her.

"Oh my god! I'm…. Cumming"! She screamed

Hinata's legs shot straight back and her feet and toes tensed up as she started convulsing. Naruto pulled back as he was being sprayed, he saw what appeared to be a fountain shooting from her. Hinata was squirting all over his chin and chest. She went limp as her orgasm trailed off, her breathing was deep and intense. Ayame stopped her makeout session and looked over to Naruto.

"Wow, where did you learn that"? She smirked

"You ain't seen nothin yet Ayame"! He teased

Kind of a twist but I played with a lot of possibilities, this is what I ended up with and I hope you have enjoyed it thus far.

No options for the next chapter I just want to know if Naruto should find out that Hinata and Sakura are really themselves or should he just continue to believe that Ayame has the ability to use a few Jutsu.

Leave feedback I love reading comments and your ideas

I'm just going to work Naruto on with these three for the next few chapters, it's gonna be a while until this evening is complete.


	6. Night of Ecstasy

"I do believe you said, I ain't seen nothin yet. How about you show us!" Ayame said as she smirked

Hinata was sprawled out on the bed in absolute bliss, she just laid there in disbelief of what just happened. Ayame pulled Sakura and flipped her over on the bed, she put her hands under Sakura's hips and pulled her ass in the air. She swung her hand back and locked eyes with Naruto. She bit her lip and full force spanked Sakura on the ass.

*CRACK*

Sakura squirmed and let out a bellowing howl.

"OOOUUUCCCCHHHHHH!" Sakura belted out

Ayame never broke eye contact with Naruto and she smirked.

"I like being spanked, first time I've spanked myself thought"! She giggled

Naruto smiled and her words sent his mind into a fuzzy mess. His cock quickly came back to life. Sakura and Ayame were both excited at the sight of his arousal. His transformed cock still held its form, he had plenty of chakra to keep this up for days if need be.

"I think your shadow clone is out cold. Mine usually disappear when that happens. You have some special type of jutsu Ayame, you're AWESOME!" Naruto said excitedly

"I still don't fully understand Jutsu so I'm not sure." She joked

(having no real understanding of Jutsu she hoped he wouldn't question it)

Naruto walked to her and started caressing her body. Ayame loved the feeling of his hands running over her skin. Sakura was feeling a little left out. She nudged Ayame, letting her know that she wanted some too. Ayame turned her head to face him.

"Naruto how about you give Sakura a run for her money? You've talked about her for years now and I'm sure that you've always wanted to have some, FUN" She whispered

"Heck yeah! But I have an idea, get under her so you can lick her pussy while I lick her ass" Naruto commanded

Ayame obeyed his orders and walked around to Sakura's head and layed down on her back. She used her elbows and heels to scoot. She stopped when they were face to face, and pulled Sakura in for another deep kiss. Sakura did not resist as their tongues met and exchanged saliva between their mouths. Naruto wasted no time and knelt down behind Sakura's perfect ass.

"You know how I like it Sakura! Hold your cheeks open!" he demanded

*SMACK*

Naruto slapped her ass letting her know that he wanted it done as soon as possible. Sakura's hands flew back and grasped her cheeks tightly, her hands were shaking. She was nervous, and unsure about how this might break the mindset of their team. Naruto lowered his face and kissed circles around her hole. All thoughts Sakura was having vanished. Naruto stuck his tongue out and was now running smaller and smaller circles until he was directly on her asshole. The new feeling sent a shiver up Sakura's spine and she arched her back suddenly.

"UGGGHhhhhhhhh!" She moaned intensly

"She wasn't ready for it Naruto! Please don't stop!" Ayame requested

Naruto was only touching the tip of his tongue gently sliding over it. He grabbed Ayame's arms and pulled her completely under Sakura's body. She had a front row seat to Sakura's sweet little pussy and Naruto's tongue softly licking her ass.

"You sure love eating ass, to tell you the truth, WE ALL LOVE IT" Ayame told him

He pulled away briefly

"I am obsessed with asses, every aspect of them. I can't get enough!" He said happily

He jumped right back into it, only this time he smashed his tongue flat between her two holes. He lapped across he ass, and all the way up her crack. Sakura could not contain herself she panted heavily and her pussy started dripping in anticipation. Ayame saw her juices starting to coat her lips, and lifted her head started to kiss Sakura's clit.

"Oh FUCK… You two are AMAZING! I'm about to … CUMMMMM!"

Naruto and Ayame lick ferociously at her erogenous zones. Sakura's body starts shaking as tremors shoot through her body. Her legs shake wildly as he is pushed over the edge.

"Never stop!" Sakura coos

"Jush wait until whatsh nexsht" Naruto said without stopping

Naruto drilled his tongue into her ass and prodded it. He was going in and out like a woodpecker. Ayame sensed her body twitching and seized the opportunity lapping at her clit vigorously. Sakura's knuckles were ghost white clenching her cheeks. She was panting deeply and drool was slowly dribbling from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were crossed due to the intense feeling of pleasure. Naruto backed away and grabbed his rigid cock. Naruto bent down and reached under the bed and grabbed his lube (placed strategically for use when he was alone. Naruto squirted a liberal amount in his hand and rubbed it in. The remaining on his hand he ran down the crack of her ass and caressed her hole, then plunged two fingers in. He waited for her to relax and get comfortable, then slipped a third one in. Sakura liked the feeling of fingers stretching her.

"Ohhhhh… WOW… MORE PLEASE!" Sakura panted heavily

Ayame reached up and plunged two fingers in her pussy while keeping her tongue working on Sakura's clit. Naruto pulled his fingers out and steadied his cock pressed directly on her clenched asshole.

"Relax Sakura! You have to stay RELAXED! Every time you clench up I'm going to spank you, GOT IT!" Naruto warned

Sakura clenched her cheeks tighter.

"Yes master!" She responded

Those words filled him with an insatiable lust. He would never have imagined those words coming out of her mouth even if it's just a transformation. Naruto pressed into her but her body wouldn't relax. Naruto reared back and slapped her ass full force.

*SMACK*

Sakura's ass showed a bright red mark where he slapped her. She let out a whimper when she felt it.

"I'm sorry master, I'll relax I promise!" she pleaded

"You better, or your ass is going to look like a tomatoe!" he threatened

Naruto put his right hand on her hip and guided his cock with his left. He pressed against her asshole and she relaxed. Sakura's ass what being spread open wide.

"UPFFFFF… HOLY FUCK, NARUTO…. YESSSSS!" she groaned

Ayame continued to finger her pussy but switched from licking her clit to sucking on it directly. She felt Sakura's body jolt. Naruto pushed one more time and he was now inside. Sakura's pussy contracted and her ass tightened up while he was inside.

"UGHHHH…. HOLY…. SHITT…" Sakura panted

Naruto drove in balls deep into her ass. He was sick of waiting and wanted to bury himself inside her. Ayame dug her fingers in and caressed her G-Spot. Sakura couldn't even form words at the moment, she was just twitching and shaking.

"God damn you're ass is tight, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto screamed out

He pulled back and rammed his cock all the way in. Ayame stroked her G-Spot and latched onto her clit.

"FUGGGG DUNNN STTUPPPP!" Sakura belted out as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Sakura lost all muscle control and went completely limp at the intensity of her mind shattering orgasm. Naruto was dumping loads of semen in her ass. Sakura seemingly unconscious starts shaking and twitching on top of Ayame.

"Damn, you're dropping my clones like they're nothing Naruto!" Ayame teased

Naruto picked up Sakura and pulled Ayame's arm pulling her up from the bed. He gently laid Sakura down and then picked up and placed Hinata next to her.

"Seriously Ayame, this clone and transformation is extremely durable. Maybe you should teach me, my clones would have vanished after losing control. You're AWESOME, would you train me some time?" Naruto asked

"All in due time Naruto, but it would seem that it's my turn next!" she answered

To be continued


End file.
